


Every Hunter Knows Strategy

by Quinny_555



Series: Every Hunter [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: Sam and Reid play chess.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Sam Winchester
Series: Every Hunter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789804
Kudos: 38





	Every Hunter Knows Strategy

Sam sat across from Reid, both staring intently at the chessboard on the stone table between them. The sounds of nature and humanity mingled in a symphony of chirping birds and laughing children. Reid brushed a hand through his hair as Sam moved one of his pawns. The wooden ‘clack’ of pieces hitting the board was drowned out as the wind rustled the leaves gently above the pair. Several moves were made in relative silence save for the inevitable background noise of the park. Reid made his final move, effectively trapping Sam’s king in one fell swoop. 

“Checkmate.” He smiled. 


End file.
